Zelix Darkness
by KhaosOmega
Summary: A rated M take on hitachiintwinsfan989's 'Team Darkness', with a darker storyline, many of my OCs, and a mysterious team called Team Vizulia. Read their story to find the full summary. Rated M for stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is my more extreme take on hitachiintwinsfan989's 'Team Darkness', with many changes concerning what happens and a few other random differences. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 1: Vizulia Ambush**

Just another day at the Team Darkness base. A lot of talking about the mission and other random what-not. Except today i had to talk with the boss again.

Like any other day i started off by putting on my entirely black uniform. Except for the contacts. You see, my brown hair and eyes are a dead giveaway of my identity. My uniform consisted of a black top with the word 'Darkness' written on the front in blood-red letters (considering my codename, Oris, means that in Latin) and a rather short black skirt (when Team Darkness first formed there was a mad scramble between the couple dozen female members for uniform choice, and i was the unlicky one to get the uniform with the shortest skirt, probably as i got caught up in traffic mid-scramble). To counter any cold weather possibilities the uniform was paired with some black leather gloves, which reached just past my elbows, and, in my case, a pair of thigh high four inch heeled black boots. After inserting the green contacts to hide my brown eyes, and somehow managing to cover my knee-length brown hair entirely under an even longer black wig, i then headed to the boss' office. Many teammates, most of them male (wearing pants and trainers in place of the skirt and boots the female uniform had) gave me some sort of salute as i went there, while some did a different showing of respect (hey, those guys were newbies) considering that despite being sixteen i outrank them. Before long i reached the door to the boss's office. I knocked on it.

"Enter." a stern voice came from the other side. Definitely the boss. I entered the office, where he began talking about the mission. Near the end, his little intimidation attempt didn't work on me.

"Look, it isn't my fault there aren't any legends identifying where the puzzle pieces in Fiore and Oblivia are, unlike the ones in Almia as we know their locations. I haven't let you down yet, these 'puzzle pieces' will be yours by the end of the month."

"Okay. But watch out for those Vizulias."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

"Okay, everyone, spread out! Who knows where in here that puzzle piece might be? Everyone in different spots oughta make the search go faster." i ordered at our first destination. My twenty-five soldiers spread out as they were told, scattering around the ruins we were looking for a puzzle piece at. But while they all ran off through one cave, my attention was caught to a flickering light emitting from another, so i walked towards it.

Bad day to have heels on, as by the time i reached the entrance to that cave ten boys jumped me. I'd say they were all in their twenties, and boy did they pack a punch. Despite my combat skills (i'm the only one to successfully beat my boss at hand-to-hand combat) the fact they had the advantage in the numbers game overpowered me, despite the fact i did down one of them with an RKO. They were all in matching teal outfits, the word 'Vizulia' in black on their shirts.

"Siguro, we've got one!" one of them yelled to a blonde girl with teal highlights in her hair. "Rodney's down back at the entrance to this cave, surprised by an RKO from out of nowhere, but the numbers game gave us the win."

"Nice work, guys. Good thing i stationed you there in case those Team Darkness idiots showed up. And it seems you managed to catch a girl, too." Siguro (why did she look familiar?) said to the goons holding me captive while taking a good look at me. I managed to catch a glimpse of a digital camera tied to her right wrist. What happened next made me realize the camera's purpose.

WHAM! Two of the goons hit me in the back of the head so hard simultaneously the contacts disguising my brown eyes flew out and were then subsequently crushed when Siguro stepped on them, having landed near her foot. Then another one forcefully removes the wig keeping my brown hair hidden and throws it into the source of the flickering light that led to the ambush. Next thing i know there's a flash of light from Siguro's camera, indicating she knows my true identity. But her next command was even more shocking.

"Alright, guys, time for plan ZTS9." she said, before removing my Dark Gadget from my wrist. Upon discovering the password system i had secretly installed on it in case this situation occurred, it then met the fire casting the light in this cave. That was when the goons started tearing at my uniform, ripping the top and skirt to shreds, before tearing off what i had on underneath as well. Then one goon grabbed me under the arms while another one positioned himself on a nearby bench that had been set up. When i saw the position my mind went into a panic.

'_You can't be serious! This is the last thing i wanted on this mission! Hopefully they'll leave a possibility to call for help._' i thought, then i felt myself get placed on top of the one guy, feeling something enter me in the worst possible location. Then i got pushed over, allowing a second guy to enter the other opening back there. Even more unfortunately for me, a third guy knew i wanted to call for help, as he proceeded to make sure i couldn't do that, forcing me to take his own whatever-it-was in my mouth, and then they started going at me all at once. Fifteen minutes later i felt all three of them release something inside me, causing me to gag for a minute before i was finally able to breathe again fully. I then rolled off the guy i was on top of against my will, only to fall onto the hard cave floor. Then i blacked out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

_O15's POV_

"Careful, everyone, don't drop it." i said. I was the highest-ranked soldier in Oris's team, so that when Oris couldn't give orders, that duty fell upon me. We had found the puzzle piece we were looking for, and ten guys were carrying the heavy item. Then we reached the fork in the cave, where we had split off from Oris to look. The second cave didn't look like there was anything interesting, but on the way in there had been a flickering light emitting from there.

"Wait here. I'm gonna investigate this second cave." i told the others. It was another dead end cave, but this one had me walking for ten whole minutes. It was when i reached the end of it that i saw someone. That someone was a girl with knee-length brown hair, and she was unconscious. Then my eye caught a glimpse of a blood-red D on one shred of what had been part of a black Team Darkness uniform. My jaw dropped when i realized who she was. Reacting instantly i rushed to her side, then yelled out for a few other guys (not the ones holding the puzzle piece), who immediately came charging to my position.

"Someone get in contact with the boss! Oris has been attacked!" i yelled at no one in particular. That was when Oris woke up. i looked at her. "What happened?"

"It was those Vizulias the boss warned me about. Ten guys jumped me, and despite my superior skill in hand-to-hand combat they defeated me with the sheer power of the numbers game. There was a girl, blonde with teal highlights in her hair, they called her Siguro, who exposed me. Then three of the guys raped me in the triple-rape formation."

"Why didn't you call for help?"

"I couldn't. One of them had anticipated that possibility and did me from the front, while two others had me practically from behind in both openings back there. After they released me i passed out within ten seconds."

"We better get you to the base." i said, then picked her up and carried her in my arms to where the others were. One of them opened up a portal to the base, and we all entered it.

Coming out of the portal came a shocking surprise. The boss.

"Next time someone hits one of those Vizulias expect them to have backup. And make sure you don't have any girls near you, after what happened to Oris." he said to the packed hall full of grunts. After traffic dispersed i was able to take Oris to her room. Just in time for the news. Odds are something one of the other guys did was the top story.

"And now, our top story tonight. The mysterious black-haired Team Darkness commander known as Oris has been confirmed, courtesy of Team Vizulia commander Siguro, to be sixteen-year-old Summer Kress. Siguro discovered the brunette when ten male members of Team Vizulia ambushed her while she was on a Team Darkness mission. What Siguro guessed the reason Summer joined Team Darkness was because, after losing her family in a bizarre accident ten years ago, she had been a constant target for teasing wherever she went, and frequently beaten up by those far stronger than herself. Believing a want to be able to fight back, Siguro thinks Summer joined Team Darkness so she could fend for herself instead of having to frequently rely on others, which always led to something happening to who she had trying to help her. It is unknown what happened after her identity was revealed, but Z29 of Team XZ suspects that at least one male Vizulia member raped her. We will try to get more information about this story when it comes in." i turned off the news at that point, then turned to Oris - and discovered she was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that what Siguro claimed about my past, she was deadly accurate. I just felt so helpless back then, and she just made me reexperience that feeling." That was all i got out of her before she truly broke down into tears. to try and make her feel better i leaned over and put my arm around her.

"Don't cry, Oris. I'll make sure Siguro doesn't do that again." i said. Oris looked up at me, then pressed her face into my chest. Then there was a knock on the door. Not wanting to leave Oris's side, i gave that person permission to enter. The door opened, revealing a blonde girl with amethyst purple highlights in her hair. She walked up to me and Oris.

"So, was she raped?" she asked. I nodded, telling her that three guys had simultaneously raped the brunette near me after exposing her identity. "Do you know what Siguro looks like?"

"Yeah. Female, maybe around twenty, blonde with teal highlights in her hair."

"So this is where she disappeared to from that last encounter."

"Wait, what? You know her?"

"Of course, silly. Siguro is actually Alpha of Team Vexus, a GX crime group that branched off the Terralon Rogues. Her real name's Nella Jay, but almost everyone refers to her as Alpha."

"By the way, what was that last encounter you mentioned?"

"Thing is, after she was raped on orders from her old boss with Cipher, Nella's been trying to get at least one girl pregnant by using these mystery beings as the ones actually doing the rape, considering girls can't do that themselves to other girls. Most of her prior schemes were broken up before the pregnancy chance presented itself, but after the actual rape had started, usually by me, and apparantly she got tired of my interference, because she tried having me raped instead of some random other girl. Never even got the penetration in as three of her earlier victims rushed to my aid thanks to a distress signal fired by the actual culprit of the act that led to everything Alpha's been through. I just hope she doesn't have anything even more sadistic planned, like maybe a mystery position that actually makes someone available to her male buddies to pass off some sexual tension on."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Whoa. Z29 might be onto something, or maybe predicting a future event concerning Team Vizulia. The next chapter of 'Zelix Darkness' will identify what it is. Until next time, this is KhaosOmega signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is a rated M variation of a hitachiintwinsfan989 fanfic. All references belong to their respective owners. Certain exceptions belong to me. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 2: Mystery Position X**

_Summer's POV_

The past few days haven't been all that good to me. Especially since Anthea started getting on my nerves about the incident. Hopefully that's the last time one of those Vizulias violates me the way three of them did back at the cave where we found the puzzle piece. 'Course, knowing what i know about Alpha, high odds it happens again. I just hope i can get a longer break than between the first one and whichever one she's plotting next before a third one possibly occurs.

Two days later the Vizulias turn up at this one point where the boss said to meet them. Sure enough, he's with us, and the Vizulias are there once we reach the location. Alpha, their leader, states that she's created a position among Team Vizulia known only as 'Mystery Position X', apparantly not wanting to reveal its true nature beforehand. She then challenges the boss to a card game, where the winner's team gets a pre-chosen member of the team whose leader was defeated. The boss points at one male Vizulia that i recognize as Rodney, the guy i dealt the RKO to back where we found the puzzle piece - and where i got raped by three of his allies after being exposed.

"Okay, Siguro, who's your pick?"

"Summer, or 'Oris' as you goofs call her."

'_Oh, man, Z29 warned me about this._' i thought. My main hope was that the boss would win the card game, as i was afraid 'Mystery Position X' was just a codename for being a sex slave. Then again, since when does Alpha play fair?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Alpha (Siguro)'s POV, later that night_

Man, this card game was fierce. I had been deliberately avoiding an all-in, waiting for my chance to pull off one of my poker-specific cheats when nobody was looking. That came down to the current hand. My chip total was a small bit higher than his, and that's when i called all-in. Surprisingly for me, he met the all-in, then took off for the bathroom. I took the chance to get a good look at his hand.

Straight flush, 8 through 4 in hearts. I had diddly-squat. That was my chance. Immediately going through the deck, i found the five cards i needed: Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and 10 of spades, putting my drawn hand in the deck where said cards had been originally. Everything was back where they started out in when he returned. He then showed me his straight flush hand.

"Oh, good. But not good enough." i said. He was clueless, so i showed him my hand. Royal Flush. Summer was mine now. And he walked right into my X-trap.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Summer's POV, the following day_

The first thing i was told when i woke up was that the boss wanted to see me. He was looking down when i entered.

"How'd the card game go?" i asked.

"I lost. She was avoiding an all-in until i couldn't hold not going to the bathroom much longer, and won beating my straight flush with a royal flush to win it all."

'_Wait, she only went all-in when she knew once he met it he had to use the bathroom? She must've had a crappy hand before he took off and switched it for the royal flush while no one was looking. That's just like Alpha._' i thought, my eyes watering up. Two hours later i walked out of the Team Darkness base and was met by a couple male Vizulias. Apparantly Alpha knew that i knew her true identity and sent a few of the males to pick me up in order to keep her identity secret from the rest of Team Darkness.

Another two hours later i was in front of the door of Alpha's office at the Team Vizulia base. One of the males knocked.

"Enter." a cool female voice said. The door opened and the males brought me in. Alpha was behind the desk in there, and i was placed in one of five chairs on the other side of it.

"We've got her, Siguro."

"Good. Ready the room for 'Mystery Position X'." Alpha said. The male Vizulias in the room nodded and left. But once the door was shut i was in Alpha's face.

"Alright, Alpha, quit with the whole 'Mystery' bit. You chose me for that spot just to make me a sex slave for your male agents, didn't ya? And i'm guessing you timed your all-in during last night's card game to cheat your way to victory when nobody was looking your direction. Z29 told me who you really are and what you tried to do to her after the incident in the cave. Either tell Team Darkness what you did and who you actually are, or i'm calling Team XZ and telling them where the base is." This promptly earned me a smack to the face, and then five Vizulias barged into the room, grabbing me. They proceeded to take me to the room Alpha told the other guys to prep, and once they threw me in there i was jumped upon by the same four guys, who proceeded to tear my clothes off before violating me. By the time they finished, having launched their seeds inside me, i passed out.

When i regained consciousness an hour later i noticed i still had no clothes on, plus i was now in a pair of really high heels. Not only that, but the door only worked for the Vizulias. Then i saw that Alpha was in the room.

"Okay, where's the outfit for this spot?"

"You're already in it. 'Mystery Position X' was exactly what you suspected. But you should know better than to disrespect your new master. Team Vizulia will reign supreme in the entire world, destroying all villainous groups before decimating the good guys and take complete control. Once that happens, ANY female who tries to disrespect the new world leaders will share your fate." Okay, i know the whole conquer-the-world scheme is so cliche, but to make all young girls trying to stage an uprising after the total world domination occurs sex slaves? Now that was too much. Hopefully someone will be able to prevent that. And i sure don't want to get pregnant during my stay here either.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Man, what a chapter 2. The next chapter will follow Zion as the Vizulia plot begins, and first to get the wrong end of it is Anthea. Until next time, folks.**


End file.
